Shift of Power
by Salmonpuff
Summary: Everything is happening in Manchester CID. A known drug lord is on the loose and a familliar face from Sams 'future' past walks into his life


_457200323850__My name is Sam Tyler. I had an accident and woke up in 1973. Am I mad, in a coma or back in time?_

One

Sam Tyler let his eyes travel across the CID office, his eyes taking in the fact that the members of the team most definitely were not working. There was no change there. There was DC Chris Skelton, sat slumped asleep at his desk, drool dripping from his mouth. There was DS Ray Carling, his feet resting on a pile of case notes, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and then there was the Guv. He was sat on a table, hip flask in hand, swigging whiskey every few moments. Sam shook his head, wondering how this team could even be considered as part of the police force. It certainly wouldn't be allowed in 2007. Then there was WDC Annie Cartwright. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes stopped on her. She was a hard worker, the only one in the team actually working that morning. She was poring over a huge pile of case notes, trying to get some information on a local drug pusher that they thought had been involved in the murder of junkies.

He shook his head, tying to turn his attention back to his own work. Yet his mind was elsewhere. He had managed to get hold of backstage passes for a Roxy Music show and was hoping to ask Annie along. He knew how much she liked Roxy Music and how disappointed she'd been when he had to cancel at the last minute when the band had last been in Manchester.

He picked up a memo that was lying on his desk and let his dark eyes sweep the words.

_New transfer coming in f__rom London Metropolitan today: DI__ Elizabeth Burgess._

"Er…Guv? Since when were we getting a transfer?"

Gene Hunt looked up, his hip flask suspended in mid air, "Since we got the bloody memo Sammy boy. Bloody plonks…how the hell did she make it to DI?"

Sam stifled a smile. He could have told the Guv that in the future, there were women superintendents, but he didn't particularly want a sarcastic remark thrown back in his face.

"I suppose we ought to be nice to this plonk…after all, from her notes I get the impression" he frowned, "That she's pretty close to making DCI" Hunt seemed to split the last words in disgust.

Annie looked up from her pile of case notes, "I think it'll be good having another girl on the team. She might be able to convince you lot to get some work done…"

"No one asked you for your opinion Nancy Drew" spat Hunt, slamming his hip flask down, "I suppose you two will be off swanning about the streets!"

Annie fell silent, her attention back on her work. Sam immediately felt sorry for her. She had to put up with so much rubbish from the guys in the team.

"Chris you div! WAKE UP!"

Laughter echoed around the office as Chris jumped up, sending piles of papers flying everywhere. Chris Skelton was a bit of a simpleton, spent too much time sleeping and down the pub, despite wanting to be a good copper.

Hunt had now turned his attention to the rest of the team. Sam shook his head, despite Hunt's ways; he was a good cop, worthy of their loyalty.

"Right, Raymondo, I want you out on the streets asking questions. Bring in McCormack; we don't want any more junkies dead. And Chris, I want you out there with Ray, ready with a fire extinguisher to shove up his rear if he doesn't do a good enough job! Cartwright and Tyler, I want you in here making sure everything is ship shape for our new arrival!"

He stood up and marched into his office, slamming the door behind him, making the tables rattle. Ray stood up, grabbed his jacket and began to leave, closely followed by Chris. Nothing was said for a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Do you think we should tidy the office a bit?"

Sam looked up at Annie, a smile in his eyes, "Yeah…it might be a good idea."

He began to place his papers in a tidy pile, placing them in his in tray. He watched as Annie blitzed the desks, tidying up everyone's mess, emptying ash trays. By the time she was finished, the office was tidy, something it hadn't been for a long time.

He stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. She looked at him, her eyes full of questions.

"Are you all right Sam?"

He nodded, "Yeah…um, look…I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Roxy Music with me…I've got backstage passes…"

He didn't like the look that had crossed her face. The way she sort of smiled, then the way it faded and the worry that was in her eyes. He cocked his head.

"You all right?"

"Oh I…I'm sorry Sam…I have things to do…I can't…maybe next time…"

He raised an eyebrow, only half hearing the office doors swing open, "But its Roxy Music…you love Roxy Music!"

Annie shook her head, "No Sam!"

There was a cough from the doorway. They both turned simultaneously. A woman was stood there, tall and thin with long auburn hair. She was dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a roll neck sweater. She walked forward, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor.

"I take it this is Manchester CID?" she looked up, "And you must be DI Tyler and WDC Cartwright…"

She smiled, extended her hand, "I'm DI Elizabeth Burgess. But you can call me Lizzy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Annie, before taking the new girls hand and shaking it.

"Now then," she said with a smile, "Where's Mr Hunt?"

TWO

"He's right here!"

Sam turned at the sound of Hunt's voice. He was stood in the doorway to his office, his arms crossed over that big beige coat he always wore. Elizabeth smiled at him, walking forward, her hand extended.

"Very pleased to meet you Guv."

Hunt raised an eyebrow, "Can't say the pleasure's mine love. Means we've got a double Nancy Drew act here."

Elizabeth stopped. She had heard stories of Gene Hunt, yet she hadn't imagined him to be as bad as this. But it was 1973. Such behaviour was expected, and she could give as good as she got.

"Well what can I say? Nancy Drew was one of my all time heroes."

Sam saw Annie try and stop herself from laughing. The Guv was having none of it.

"You wanna watch yourself Nancy Drew or I'll demote you faster than your arse could sit in that seat over there! Now you're here, make yourself useful! We've got a major case, involving a drug pusher and murders of countless junkies!"

Sam nodded, "DC Skelton and DS Carling have already gone out there."

Elizabeth nodded slightly, "And we should join them, obviously."

The Guv sniffed, "A plonk with a good idea. First time for everything." He picked up his car keys and swung them off his fingers, "You coming or are you just going to stand there?"

He walked out. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his jacket off the back of his desk chair. Annie giggled and looked at Elizabeth,

"Sorry. He's like that all the time."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I can handle it."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that? There's not many can handle Gene Hunt."

Sam studied the woman carefully. There was something about her. He swore he had seen her somewhere before. He shook his head. It just wasn't possible. He noticed her looking at him, the same questioning look in her eyes. Nothing was said for a moment.

"Sam?"

He turned slightly at the sound of Annie's voice and nodded, "Yeah…yeah…we should go…"

Sighing, he put his jacket on and made his way out of the office. As the door swung shut behind him, Elizabeth turned to Annie.

"I'm sure I know him from somewhere…"

THREE

DCI Gene Hunt raised an eyebrow as the three of them piled into his prized Cortina. It was a bit of a squeeze but they all managed to fit in.

"Right!" he said with a grin as Tyler slid in beside him, "Where abouts are we headed?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "how about the murder site Guv?" he couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

The Guv just shook his head and started up the engine, a cruel grin on his face. This was where he shone. He loved driving like an idiot; he knew it wound Tyler up. He was bound to get a comment about not being beyond the law or some drivel like that.

He pressed his foot to the accelerator and the car jumped forward, sending the two back seat passengers face first into the headrests of the front seats. He couldn't help but laugh as his passengers were thrown about and looked visibly green.

"Come on ladies!" he laughed, "Where's your stomachs?"

He was answered by silence and looked around to see Annie and Elizabeth with faces the brightest shade of green. He was momentarily placed off balance and had to swerve the Cortina out of the way of an oncoming brick wall.

"Guv…" Annie breathed a sigh of relief as Hunt skidded the car to halt beneath the railway bridge.

She jumped out quickly, holding her stomach, trying to settle herself. Riding in the car with Gene Hunt was always the same and did nothing for her travel sickness. She noticed that the Guv was ignoring her, had marched straight over to where Ray and Chris were buggering about.

Elizabeth walked over to Annie, "You all right?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah…just…the Guv's driving…"

Elizabeth grinned, "He's not the best driver is he?"

Annie shook her head but stood up straight, determined not to let her travel sickness get the better of her. She wandered over and joined Sam, Gene, Ray and Chris who were peering over a dead body. She wrinkled her nose as Ray blew cigarette smoke in her face.

"Don't think plonks should see this kinda thing…"

Elizabeth peered over the Guv's shoulder, "Nice. Looks pretty fresh to me."

Hunt turned to her, "Oh well done! Get the woman some babycham and break into the after eights!"

"Who's the woman?"

Sam stood back and let Elizabeth step into the group, "This is WDI Elizabeth Burgess. Elizabeth, this is DC Chris Skelton and DS Ray Carling…"

Elizabeth extended her hand to the two men, taking particular time with checking out Chris. She gave him a warm smile as she shook his hand. He was a pretty good looking young man, about the same age as her.

"Pleased to meet you…" he stuttered

Ray smacked him with his elbow, "Shut up you Div!"

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head. She could already tell that these two were best mates, but Chris was the one who got all the stick. By now attention had turned back to the body. Hunt was pulling a face, squatted down by it.

He poked around it, "Track marks…on the arms…bloody overdose…I'll bet anything it was bloody McCormack…"

He trailed off; spotting a small piece of paper in the dead mans pockets. He took it and unfolded it.

"Guv! You shouldn't touch the evidence!"

"I don't give a toss Sammy Boy!" spat gene, his eyes scanning the paper, "Good bloody job I did! It's details of a drug production business in the industrial estate!"

He stood up and turned to Ray, "Raymondo, take this body to the morgue. I want it gone over with a fine tooth comb. Burgess" there was a cruel gleam in his eye, "I want you back at the office, finding out details about this production line. Cartwright, you can help her!"

He stalked off, disappeared behind the uniformed PCs, leaving Sam, Annie and Elizabeth staring after him.

FOUR

The Railway Arms. It was always a lively little pub, set deep in the heart of Manchester. Ray Carling grinned and picked up his pint. It had been a hard day's work, and he thought he deserved a pint. A pint of best and a whiskey chaser. Absolute perfection. He picked up his cigarette packet, flipped it open and placed the small white stick in his mouth. He lit it with his Zippo lighter and immediately blew a smoke ring at Chris who was busy gawping at the new plonk.

"Oi you Div, stop making eyes at the bird!"

Chris Skelton jumped and turned his attention back to Ray, who was shaking his head in disbelief, "What?"

Ray sighed, flinging the pack of fags at Chris, "You know, I thought you were still holding out for Lucy!"

Chris shook his head, "Nah. That was over a long time ago."

Ray just nodded and in-between taking a drag, pulled a stick of gum from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. Chris had a point. The new DI was stunning with her auburn hair. Now he found himself looking at her, wondering what she was like. He shook his head. No. He wouldn't go for a plonk. It was against his morals.

"So you're making eyes at a bloody plonk?"

Chris shrugged, "She's beautiful."

Ray rolled his eyes, "And she's probably got a husband you div!"

Chris fell silent. That was probably the wrong thing to say. He had been a lot closer since Lucy had left him, hardly ever spoke of anything to do with relationships and in truth, it was nice to see him making eyes at a bird. What surprised Ray even more was that Chris had now stood up and was making his way over to her.

"Chris!"

Chris ignored Ray and slid into the seat next to Elizabeth. She smiled at him, raised her glass of wine. He returned it, raising his pint.

"So boss, where'd you transfer in from?"

She laughed, "Call me Lizzy. I transferred from the London Met."

"Really? What you wanna come here for then?"

She shrugged obviously fighting to find a reason. What she said, was said haltingly although Chris didn't pick up on it, "Change of scene. I grew up in Manchester, I wanted to come home."

Chris nodded and sipped his pint. Annie and Sam were busy talking in the corner while the Guv was nattering to Nelson. Everything seemed absolutely calm and peaceful. Ok, so Chris was feeling a little bit drunk but that hardly mattered.

"That's nice…"

She grinned, "Tell me Chris, why does Ray call you a Div?"

He felt himself growing red, "Cuz I'm not exactly the brightest tool in the box…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh I can hardly believe that!"

He nodded, "It's true…"

She shook her head with a smile, "If that's the case, then how come you're a DC?"

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that she meant well, "If it's not too much of a rude question, how old are you?"

"Twenty eight. Why?"

"Same age as me, and you're a DI. I'm never gunna make anything more than a DC…"

He downed his pint and stood up, "Sorry, but I 'ave to go…thanks for a nice evening…"

She stared after him, watching as his figure disappeared through the doors. She turned to the others, a questioning look on her face. Ray shrugged, taking Chris' place next to her.

"What you say to him?"

She shrugged, "Nothing!"

She didn't like the look on his face, "I swear!"

Gene Hunt sat down at the table opposite her, joined by Sam and Annie.

"Where'd Chris go?" demanded Gene, taking a large gulp of Whiskey.

Ray grinned, "The boss scared him off!"

Lizzy shook her head and took a sip of her wine. She kept quiet as the others theorised over where Chris had gone. Hunt suggested that he'd gone to get a copy of 'Just Jugs' while Ray reckoned he was sat on his own somewhere. She noticed how the conversation turned more lurid with each pint consumed and she didn't like it. She wasn't really in the mood for it.

Shaking her head, she placed her glass down on the table and stood up, putting her jacket on. She smiled her apologies and left the pub. She knew they wouldn't worry where she had gone. All she wanted to do was to go back to her sparse flat and sleep.

Her flat. She grimaced when she thought of it. She had arrived there only yesterday and completely suddenly. She had nothing with her. All that was in the flat was a bed and a TV, no food, nothing. The only clothes she had were the ones she wore on her back.

Her thoughts went to Sam Tyler. She knew where she knew him from now. It was completely bizarre, come to think of it.

She remembered a time sat in an office, a modern office, and he was sat opposite her dressed in his sharp black suit, his small telephone. Then suddenly one day, he wasn't there.

Everything was coming together now. That was why she couldn't remember a life in the 70's before waking up that day. She had been confused, totally confused, being bombarded by phone calls from Manchester CID, asking for a DI Burgess.

She was a DCI. Had been for years.

She sat down on a bench outside the pub, her face in her hands.

_I had an accident_

She remembered the accident, only two days previously. She had been travelling to work when her car had been hit by a truck. Everything went black and she had woken up outside the hospital in Manchester.

_And I woke up in 1973_

There was only one explanation. But she didn't want to think about it. All she cared about was why Sam Tyler was here, in 1973, when he was in a coma in 2006. She shook her head.

She was from 2006. A DCI in Manchester CID. She had only recently transferred back there, to work with an old friend, Sam Tyler. That accident. She was in a coma, she had to be. But if that was the case, then what was Sam doing in her dream?

She shook her head and stood up, began walking along the darkened road towards her flat. But then, just ahead, she saw a familiar figure.

"Chris!"

He stopped and turned to her. As she got closer, he smiled at her, "Hi Lizzy…"

She returned the smile, "Why'd you just leave?"

He shrugged, "Needed to be on my own…"

She sighed, "I know that feeling…"

He stopped, looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

She shook her head, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh right. Because I'm a div?"

She laughed, "No…not because of that… you're not a div. It's because I don't understand it myself…"

She knew she couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell him that she was back in time. Couldn't tell him about those creepy phone calls, that creepy little girl who lived inside the TV.

"Try me…"

"You'll think I'm crazy…"

She began to walk away. She knew there was only one person she could talk to about this, and he was busy getting drunk in the pub. She ignored Chris, just walked into the darkness.

FIVE

Sam's head ached as he crawled out of bed the following morning. It was no hangover, he just felt awful. He'd had a restless nights sleep, interrupted by that girl in the TV again, and dreams of2006. His dreams had been haunted by the new DI. He knew her. Had known her for years, he was just too shocked to say anything when she had shown up yesterday. Elizabeth Burgess had been one of his best friends since childhood, had even lived with him and his family for a while. And now she was here. He had seen the recognition in her eyes when she had first clapped eyes on him.

He moved over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. He swigged it , hoping that the liquid would make his headache go away. But it didn't. It got worse. He frowned and sat down on his bed.

There was a harsh rapping at his door. He groaned and stood up.

"All right! I'm coming!"

He pulled open the door gruffly, looking up in shock when he saw Elizabeth stood there. She looked awful, her bright green eyes red from crying.

"Lizzy…"

She didn't wait for an invitation in. He closed the door after her.

"Sam…tell me you remember me?"

He nodded, "Of course I do Lizzy. We've been friends for years."

"Then tell me what I'm doing here! What you're doing! I don't get it! I don't like it! I keep getting horrible phone calls from this weird number…"

"Hyde 2612…" he cut her off

"How did you know?"

"Because I get them too…"

She sighed and sat down on his bed, "Sam…you're in a coma in 2006…I've seen you…and now…I'm here…" she looked up at him, "I had an accident…on the way back from work after visiting you. A van crashed into me…and everything went black. Next thing I know, I wake up in bloody 1973 looking like bloody Cagney and Lacey!"

Sam sat down next to her, "I thought I was dreaming…but how can we both be dreaming the same thing?"

She didn't have an answer for it. She knew, somehow she just knew, that they were back in time. Especially since she had read about the McCormack case. It was famous in Manchester CID. She had heard of Gene Hunt, he too was famous in Manchester CID. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"We all miss you at work…I saw mum just before…"

He just nodded, said nothing. He looked at her. She was like a sister to him, had been since they were young. Her parents had been friends of his parents, and his mum had taken Lizzy in after her parents had died in a coach accident. They had grown up as brother and sister, as best friends, despite the years between them. He frowned. Lizzy hadn't even been born in 1973, so what was she doing there? He shook his head, there was obviously a reason.

"Lizzy, you'll be all right here, I promise. I'll look after you…" he paused, "Did you see Maya…"

She bit her lip, wondering how to tell him. She had seen Maya that day at the hospital, with another man. They had spoken, Maya had told her that she had to move on, that she couldn't wait for him anymore.

She sighed, "Yes…yes I did. I'm sorry Sam…"

He nodded, "She's found someone else…"

She nodded and stood up, "Look, I'm sorry for bursting in on you. I'll leave you to get ready. See you at work…"

She left without another word, almost ran from the block of flats. Her mind was all a blur as she slammed the front doors behind her. She stopped outside and looked up at the window to Sam's flat. She saw him at the window, gave him a weak smile and a wave. He returned it, but there was no smile on his face. She turned away and began walking, her heels clicking as she walked.

She had no idea of how much time had passed by the time she climbed the steps to the station and made her way through reception, receiving jolly greetings from Phyllis Dobbs.

CID office was practically empty when she walked in. The Guv was in already, the music of David Bowie blaring from his office. The only other member of the team in was Annie.

"Morning" Annie sounded bright and cheerful

"Morning Annie…where's everyone else?"

Annie shrugged, "They don't usually get in till later…"

She nodded and sat down at her desk, pulling the notes that the Guv had given her yesterday to look over. There wasn't much to look over really. All they could do was check out the factory.

She shook her head and massaged it. She was better than this, was a DCI.

The door to the office swung open and Sam walked in, closely followed by Ray and Chris. Her gaze stopped on Chris, who deliberately didn't look at her. This just added to her confusion. Chris was a nice lad, more than nice. He was just misunderstood. There was a niggling feeling in her stomach and she quickly turned her attention back to the files.

"Right then Ladies!"

Lizzy jumped, sending the files flying from the desk. She cursed to herself and picked them up.

The Guv looked around the room, "Now that everyone's here. We're goin' to check out that factory! I want us all ready at 3pm on the dot, no ifs, and no buts."

And that was that. Lizzie shook her head, and began placing the papers back in order, not noticing the look that Chris was giving her.

SIX

Sam's head pounded. He closed the door to his locker and leant his head against the cold metal. He had hoped the headache would have gone away by now, but it hadn't. It had gotton much worse since that morning. He knew it wasn't a hangover. It couldn't be. He hadn't drunk enough to get drunk. But he had obviously drunk enough to warrant having a headache the size of china. To top it all off, he felt hot, shaky and sick. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next three days.

His head was a mess, he knew that. He had tried explaining everything to Annie last night, and it had ended up with him trying it on with her. Ok, so maybe he had been drunk. Normally he would never ever try it on with her. He respected her too much.

"Oh God…" he clutched his stomach, wincing.

Sharp pains shot through his entire body, making him spasm. He thought that if he just stayed still, he would be able to stop it. But that wasn't going to happen.

He didn't even move when he heard the locker room door swing open. He knew who was standing there, could feel the anger radiating from her.

"Annie…"

He managed to turn around, leant himself against the lockers. He could see the anger on her face.

"You shouldn't have had that last drink last night Sam…"

"I know. I'm sorry…"

She gave a false laugh, trying to disguise how angry she was, "Yes, because that makes it all better…"

"Annie please…my head…"

That was obviously the final straw. Annie's face hardened, and when she spoke the words were like ice, "No! That's no excuse Sam! I don't know who you are anymore! You think that getting drunk and acting the way you did is all right? And all you care about is your bloody hangover, not me! Bloody hell Sam, we've all got problems! I don't even know whether I'm coming or going anymore!"

He shook his head, feeling his own anger grow now, "You have no clue do you Annie? You say you've got problems, but you haven't even experienced problems until you've been through what I'm going through right now. You think its easy fitting in somewhere new? I'm a DCI for God's sake, not a bloody DI. All this is in my head, and I'm gunna wake up in 2006 at any day now. None of this exists…"

He trailed off, knowing that if he said anything more, Annie would have him carted off to the loony bin.

"Sam, it's 1973, it has been all year. You're not a time traveller. If you've got something wrong with your head then go and see a doctor! I have had it up to here with your craziness!"

Sam slid down the lockers and sat down on the floor, leant his head against the cool metal once more. He sighed and looked at Annie, "Look, I'm sorry…I'm all over the place today…"

Annie sighed and sat down next to him, "I know. You really shouldn't get that drunk…" he caught herself, the next words coming out before she could even think, "Sam…what you said last night…did you mean it?"

He looked at her, remembering all of a sudden everything he had said to her. He had told her that he loved her, that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. After a moment he nodded, "Yes…yes I did…"

She gave him a smile, a real one this time, "You know Sam…you're a nice guy. A little weird, but aren't we all?"

He laughed and looked at her properly. His headache seemed to have gone, everything seemed much calmer all of a sudden.

Annie continued, "You know Sam, I really do trust you…with my life…"

She touched his face gently and leant in towards him and he followed suit. He closed his eyes, touched her cheek. But then, a loud cornucopia of bangs and crashes came from outside the locker room. Sam jumped to his feet, alarmed, closely followed by Annie. His eyes found the door and he cursed loudly. This always happened, every single time. There was no one there. It was most likely the Guv crashing about with some criminal.

"There's no one there Annie…"

He turned around, surprised at the sudden silence in the room. He looked at Annie, who was standing strangely still. He walked over to her.

"Annie?"

Nothing. He waved his hand in front of her face. Still nothing. She was as still as a statue. Everything was silent, everything was still. That was until the phone started ringing. Strange, he thought seeing as how there was no phone in the locker room. But there it was, sat on the side, ringing away to itself. He walked over to it, picked up the receiver with shaking hands. He knew where it would be from. Hyde 2612.

"Hello?"

_Sam, can you hear me?_

The voice on the other end of the phone was Maya's.

"Yes! Yes! Maya, I can hear you!"

_Of course you can't…I tried to come and see you the other day but I couldn't bring myself to. I saw Lizzy, your sister…listen, Sam…I'm not coming to see you anymore. I need to move on…I've met someone else…_

"NO! MAYA!" he screamed down the phone.

But then, everything was back to normal. He turned, his headache coming back, and saw Annie staring at him as if he was some sort of freak. He looked at her and shrugged,

"Wrong number…"

He knew it was a lame excuse, the same one he used all the time, but he could hardly tell her the truth.

"Who were you talking to?"

He shook his head, "No one…wrong number…"

He flinched, feeling awful again. He doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He felt a hand on his arm, could feel Annie.

"Sam, you're not well…"

"You got that right…" he growled through gritted teeth

"Sam, you can't stay here. You need to see a doctor…"

He pulled away from her, picked up a small bin. He knew he was going to be sick, and his stomach confirmed it. He retched, bringing up the contents of his stomach. He retched, trying to vomit long after his stomach was empty. After a while he dropped the bin and looked up at Annie.

She stepped forward. He didn't look well at all. He was pale, sweat beaded on his forehead. She took his hand, hoping to get him away from the locker room, but he didn't move.

SEVEN

3pm and the team was assembled by the Guv's Cortina, including Sam, who looked none too healthy. DCI Gene Hunt looked at each of his team members in turn, no doubt making them feel uncomfortable underneath his gaze. His gaze stopped on the new DI, he had high hopes of her, after all the reports he'd heard.

She must be good, being so close to promotion at the tender age of twenty eight. She was too much like Tyler in his books, going on about proper procedure and all that.

"Right then team, this is where this case stops! I want you all in there, stopping those junkies. Get McCormack, bring him in. I want this whole mess stopped."

He turned to the industrial warehouse, a look of complete disgust on his face. If there was one thing he hated more than corruption, it was junkies. That was his brother's fault. He shoved the thought from his mind and stalked towards the warehouse doors.

Sam Tyler followed slowly, clutching his stomach. He felt awful. It must have been something he ate, must have been that burger he'd eaten on the way home last night. He was grateful to Annie for staying with him.

"So…changed your mind about Roxy Music yet?" he managed hoarsely.

She shook her head, "I've already told you Sam…I can't go…"

He shook his head, wondering what was more important than meeting one of her all time favourite bands. But he let it be. She would tell him when she was ready. He held back as the Guv kicked in the door to the warehouse and stormed in.

The warehouse was empty. Chris stopped just inside the doorway, raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you got the wrong address…"

Hunt turned to his DC, a look of pure anger on his face, "You don't say, you Div! Jesus Christ, McCormack is good…too bloody good!"

He turned around, stormed out of the warehouse. Ray followed, laughing behind his hand, closely followed by Chris and Annie. Sam stepped forward, pulling his leather jacket close about him and turned to Elizabeth.

"There's gotta be something here…"

She nodded, "Yeah…it's got that kind of…" she wrinkled her nose, "smell…"

She walked forward, gazed around the warehouse. At first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But then, she spotted the rounded structure in the corner. It looked like it was made of corrugated cardboard. She moved over to it, banged on it with her hand.

She grinned at Sam, "I think I've got it! It's made of cardboard, painted to look like stonework!"

She began pulling away at the cardboard, until it all came away. Sam stared it awe at what was revealed. Piles upon piles of packets of white powder. Sam walked forward, inspected them, picked up one of the bags.

There was a small green symbol on each of the bags.

"McCormack Industries…"

Hunt's head popped round the door, "Oi! What the heck are you two pansies still doing in here!"

Elizabeth turned to him, holding up one of the bags, "Wasn't a wasted visit after all Guv…" she threw him the packet and he caught it with ease.

"Bloody hell" he whistled, "You're right! Ray, get your arse in here! I want all of these brought back to the station."

Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hands in her pockets, before moving out into the fresh air.

EIGHT

Annie Cartwright bit back tears as her bright blue eyes scanned the small piece of paper. Why did such things have to happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve this? Her parents had been kidnapped, the kidnappers had left a note on her desk. How they had gotten into the station she had no idea.

But she had a pretty good clue who had done it. Peter McCormack.

_WDC Cartwright. We have your parents. If you want to see them alive again, you will come to Anderson's farm on Friday night. Alone._

She sniffed. Friday night, when Sam had planned on taking her to the Roxy Music show. She felt so bad telling Sam she couldn't go, but it couldn't be helped. If she didn't go to Anderson's farm, then her parents would be dead, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Her eyes moved to the window of the office. It had grown dark outside, was getting pretty late. She glanced at the clock. It was 8.30pm, much later than she usually stayed. Most of the others had gone, headed down the railway arms for a drink. Elizabeth had left with Chris, Ray had left with his usual stick of gum. The only one who hadn't gone was Sam, and he was busy throwing up in the toilets.

She smiled. Dear old Sam. That burger he'd eaten on the way home last night had played havoc with his insides. It was about time he went home and got some sleep.

The door to the office swung open and he walked in. he had a bit more colour in his cheeks at least. She gave him a weak smile.

"How you feeling?"

He shrugged, "Like shit actually…" he saw the paper in her hands, "What's that?"

She shrugged, put the piece of paper in her pocket. She didn't want him to worry. This was something she had to deal with on her own, "Oh, nothing…"

He sighed and sat down in a chair by her desk. She noticed he was shivering and she felt so sorry for him. If only she hadn't been so hard on him earlier. She gave him a weak smile, "Come on, I'll walk him with you. I think you need a good nights sleep."

He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, "You don't have to…"

She shook her head, "No I don't, but I'm going to. And I'm going to make you a cup of tea and a hot water bottle as well."

"Annie. It's just food poisoning. I'll be fine in the morning."

"That may be so," she stood up and grabbed her bag, "But I still like to make sure you're all right."

She passed him his jacket and he took it without complaint. He just put it on, grimacing in pain and followed her from the office.

The night air was cool on his face and he relished it. It made him feel almost better for a moment. But then he felt hot again. He sighed, shaking his head and unzipping his jacket.

"You know Annie…you never told me why you can't come with me on Friday."

She sighed, "I just can't Sam…"

There was a hint of exasperation in her voice. Mixed with fear, Sam thought. He didn't like the sound of her voice at that moment.

"Annie, something's up. What is it?"

She walked slightly ahead of him, so he couldn't see her face, "It's nothing important."

He shook his head but continued walking. He wondered why she was staying a slight way in front of him. He knew something was wrong and was desperate to find out so he could help her.

"Well it must be if you're turning down backstage passes"

She stopped and turned to him. Underneath the streetlight, he could see the tears in her bright blue eyes. Something niggled at his insides and he wanted to comfort her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment, "You're not going to shut up about it until I tell you are you?"

He shook his head, "You know I won't."

Her fists were clenched by her sides, "All right. I can't come and see Roxy Music with you because my parents have been kidnapped. Yes Sam, kidnapped but of course you've been too preoccupied with your headache today to care about anyone else!" she paused for a moment, knowing that what she had just said was slightly on the harsh side, "I got a note…they've been kidnapped, taken to this address…"

She passed him the piece of paper she had been looking at earlier, "I've already looked into it. It's a known address of Peter McCormack. He's got my parents…God knows why…probably trying to get at us…"

Sam stared at the piece of paper, "Andersons farm…yeah…that's a known drug production place…Jesus Annie, why didn't you say sooner?"

"Because this is something I have to do on my own. In case you didn't notice, the note says I have to go alone."

He shook his head, "I can't let you go there alone. You should have told us. This is a major lead in the McCormack case, our chance to bag him…" he sighed, "First thing tomorrow Annie, we tell the Guv about this…"

He noticed the tears falling down her face once more. He reached out and touched her arm gently, "Annie, I know this is hard for you…we'll get your parents out. I'll be with you every step of the way…"

She gave him a smile, "I know Sam. Thank you…"

She turned round, "Looks like you're home. Do you still want that cuppa?"

He laughed, "Annie…" he frowned suddenly, "Oh Jesus, I can't let you walk home by yourself not after this…I'll walk you home…"

She shook her head, "No Sam…you're ill. I'll be fine on my own."

He raised an eyebrow, "No. You stay here tonight then. I'll have the chair, don't worry" he laughed at the look on her face, "It's not safe for you to walk all that way on your own. No doubt those crims are on the look out for you."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. After a moment she nodded, "All right, fine. I'll make us both a cuppa."

He grinned and held the front door open for her. She didn't return the smile as she stepped over the threshold.

NINE

Elizabeth Burgess stared in horror as the test card girl in the red dress crawled out of the TV, clutching that creepy clown doll. She pulled her bed covers up, like she always used to when she was watching horror films. The little girl stood up and everything went dark, the only illumination on her.

_Sorry Lizzy. You can't go home_

"Why not?"

_Because you have something important to do. _

"What? What do I have to do?"

_Something important Lizzy. You're going to have a choice but…_

The little blonde girl walked forward, stopped right by the bed. Elizabeth shrunk back as the girl reached out with a hand and touched her hair.

_I already know what your choice is going to be._

She heard a loud beeping in her head, getting louder by the second. It was mixed with voices, lots of voices. Some of them she recognised. She thought she heard Mark, her DCI boyfriend.

_Come on Lizzy_

The sound of her favourite song played in her head.

_There goes my hero__Watch him as he goes__There goes my hero__He's ordinary_

She hit her head with her palm, "No, this isn't happening!"

_Lizzy please. Don't leave us_

That was the woman she called mother. Mrs Tyler.

_You have to get better for Sam's sake. He's doing well Lizzy. The doctors think he's going to wake up soon._

"No! No! Shut up!"

_I'm sorry Lizzy, I've found someone else._

Tears fell from her eyes and she crept beneath her bed covers, trying to block out the noises. It wasn't working. She covered her ears with her hands, talking to herself to block out the sounds, "I'm not in a coma, I'm not, I'm not…"

She stayed awake for a long time, afraid to close her eyes, afraid of the nightmares that would haunt her. By the time she closed her eyes, it seemed as if straight away the sound of her retro alarm clock was ringing in her ears.

She groaned, rolled over and slammed the alarm clock. When it didn't shut up she picked it up and launched it across the room. She laid in her bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, wishing she could spend all day in bed. She was beyond being tired. What she had seen last night had shaken her up badly, so much so that even when she had slept, she had woken up several times.

Dragging herself out of bed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror hung up on the back of her door. She looked awful with big black circles underneath her eyes. It was nothing that a bit of makeup couldn't sort out, and luckily she had found time to head into town and buy a few sets of clothing and makeup. She still hadn't kitted out the flat, but what there was in the sparse little home, was enough to keep her going. Zombiefied, she made her way over to the small kitchenette and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes. She ate them quickly before moving to her wardrobe and digging out a pair of black trousers which were flared in the typical seventies style, and a green polo neck jumper. With disgust, she noted that her hair had gone curly again but of course, there was no such thing as hair straightners in that time. The only thing to do was to iron it. She grimaced, knowing that she didn't have time to do that. It was down to the old hairdryer and hairbrush trick then.

She sat down on a small beaten up chair and picked up the ancient hairdryer, the kind she often saw at car boot sales, picked up her hairbrush and began to straighten it the old fashioned way. When she was certain it was straight enough, she clipped her fringe back with a small grip. She studied herself in the mirror with a grin. She looked a lot better, a lot less like death than she had when she had first gotten up. Sticking the kettle on for her first of many cups of coffee that day, she sat down once more at the table.

She wasn't looking forward to what she knew was going to be a difficult day at work. She didn't want to put up with Gene Hunt, the sexist comments both he and Ray Carling would send his way. The McCormack case wasn't going anywhere, and it was getting more and more difficult to piece together what was going on. Ok, so she and Sam had found those packs of heroine, but it just wasn't enough. McCormack was dodging them, seemed to know their every move. He was a dangerous man and it was only a matter of time before someone in the team got hurt.

It was bizarre, but she already thought of Division A as her family, some of her best friends. Sam Tyler had always been a part of her life, Annie Cartwright was like the sister she always wanted, Gene Hunt like the mad uncle, Ray Carling like the one everyone pretended to hate. And then there was Chris. A smile crossed her face. What did she think of Chris Skelton? He was a lovely young man, far brighter than much of the team thought. She knew he just hadn't had a chance to shine yet, that one day he would make it to the rank of DCI. There was something else as well. Every time she thought of DC Chris Skelton, her insides seemed to back flip. He was definitely a handsome man, and his sense of humour made her laugh, often so hard that tears came to her eyes.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she downed the cup of steaming coffee, which she had made without noticing. She hadn't realised how late it was. She was supposed to be at work in twenty minutes and the station was half an hours walk away. She supposed that was what happened when one let their thoughts run away with them.

Hardly able to wipe the grin from her face, she grabbed her keys and exited the sparse little flat, slamming the door behind her.

TEN

"Sam, wait!"

Sam Tyler stopped in the middle of the corridor leading to CID's office and turned to Annie. He saw fear in her eyes. She looked terrified.

"Sam…do you have to get the Guv involved?"

He nodded with a small smile, "It's the only way we're going to get your parents back."

"I can do this on my own…"

"They're your parents Annie."

She sighed and nodded. She knew that what Sam was saying was right, that she had to have help doing this. If she went in on her own, there was a good chance that she would end up, along with her parents.

"All right…"

He gave her a weak smile and pushed open the doors to CID's division A office. Everyone was in there. Ray, smoking and blowing smoke rings, Chris playing with a pen, Elizabeth sipping a cup of coffee and Gene taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Guv?"

Gene Hunt looked up, "Whassup Sammy boy?"

"I have a lead on McCormack, or, Annie does."

Hunt looked at Annie with a raised eyebrow, "Spit it out then love."

Annie struggled under Hunt's scrutinising gaze, "He's…he's got my parents…"

Sam nodded, "They've been taken to Anderson's farm, a known drug manufacturing base."

Hunt grinned and shook his head, cracking his knuckles, "So the junkies have invited Cartwright's folks over for afternoon tea? Where's your evidence that you're so fond of then Tyler? For all we know, they could be having a house party with booze, and I'm missing it!"

Sam shook his head and handed Hunt the piece of paper, the note, "They sent this to Annie…"

Hunt scanned it quickly, "So what?"

By now, the entire office was watching the discussion between the Guv, Sam and Annie. Elizabeth had stopped drinking her coffee, Ray was letting his cigarette burn down without smoking it and Chris was staring at them.

Annie looked at the Guv with tears in her eyes, "Please Guv…they're my parents…"

Hunt seemed to think for a moment. He felt sorry for Cartwright, of course he did, but could he really be bothered to drag his arse out of his office to something that may turn out to be a complete hoax. Not that he thought it was a hoax of course. McCormack was completely capable of doing something like this. It would be completely different if it was his parents in trouble of course, but the fact was that both Cartwright and Tyler were imploring him with their eyes. What did he care about some plonk? He glanced at Tyler. That was the answer of course. Tyler cared about her, and if it made Tyler do a decent job…

"The only evidence we have is this note, and Cartwright's word…"

A voice sounded from across the room, hoarse from smoking, "Since when did you care about evidence Guv?"

"Ray's right…No evidence…no problem!" Hunt couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, and something inside him felt just the slightest emotion at the look of relief on Cartwright's face.

He turned to the rest of the team, "Right then. We go now. Burgess, I want you up front with me and Tyler. Backup from Cartwright, Ray and Chris. Let's bring this bastard down!"

ELEVEN

The orange Cortina skidded to a halt on the gravel driveway outside Anderson's farm. Sam shook his head, wondering if the Guv even knew what the words 'keep it quiet' meant. The way he had skidded into the farm had been so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if the entire city of Manchester hadn't heard them.

Chris was the first to get out of the car. He stretched, flexed his hands into fists. He stepped forward, the bright sunlight reflecting off his dark hair. He was hot in his shirt and pullover, but it didn't particularly bother him. Grinning, he pulled his gun from its holster and aimed it at the window of the farmhouse. This was the way policing was supposed to be, he didn't want any of this proper procedure rubbish.

"Chris! You're not James Bond, you're a div with a gun!"

Chris jumped at the sound of the Guv's voice and looked over, red creeping across his face. He tried not to look at Lizzy, who was trying not to laugh with Ray.

"Sorry Guv…"

Sam looked over, "The Guv's right Chris, put the gun away. I don't want anyone acting the hero today."

Hunt shook his head, "That's my line Sammy boy. Right then, we need to keep this quiet. Don't want to disturb the old folks" he winked at Annie, "We go in, we get Cartwright's parents and we bring in McCormack. Simple. We'll be down the Railway Arms before we can say 'junkie'!"

Elizabeth shook her head and walked forward, following Sam and the Guv towards the front door of the farmhouse. Hunt turned to her, gestured for her to go first. She shrugged, pushed the ancient wooden door with its peeling wooden paint open. As she passed through the doorway, she stopped, her gaze on the number of the door.

"2612…" she whispered

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see understanding in Sam's eyes. Slightly behind them was Annie, her face as white as a ghost. Elizabeth felt sorry for the poor girl. She knew what it was like to loose parents.

It was dark inside the farmhouse, silent. She crept forward, her gun in hand. She crept forward slowly, looking round each corner before moving off. She could tell it was annoying Hunt, who was making exasperated noises behind them.

She found herself in front of a grey door. There were noises coming from behind it, voices, what seemed like orders.

_Keep your mouth shut! She'll be here in a bit you noisy cow, and when she is, we'll make her watch…_

Annie grasped Elizabeth's hand, making her turn, surprised, "Please Lizzy…help them."

Elizabeth nodded, "I promise we'll get them out."

"Oh Jesus bloody Christ!"

The loud shout from Gene Hunt made them all jump, and the room behind the grey door went quiet.

"When you pansies are finished"

He pulled his gun and kicked the door open, "Drop your weapons! You're surrounded by armed bastards!"

In answer, Chris pulled his gun and moved over next to Elizabeth who had her own gun pointed at the three men in denim overalls. Ray was grinning as he cocked his gun in their direction, shooting looks of hatred at Sam who was stood back slightly with Annie.

Chained to one of the walls was a man and a woman, closer old age that not. Sam Tyler recognised them immediately as Annie's parents. There was a lot of family resemblance between them.

"Which one of you prats is Peter McCormack?" demanded Hunt

One of them, the biggest one with a balding head and a moustache to rival Rays, stepped forward. He was tall with a beer belly, covered in grime. The smell coming from him was atrocious.

"That'd be me. We told the girl to come alone!"

Sam noticed the sawn off shotgun in his hands and bit his lip. This wasn't going to be pretty. He stepped in front of Annie, protecting her.

"And if you think we're going to let the law intervene in our little operation, you are sadly mistaken."

Hunt never wavered, "I'm bringing you in McCormack. Killing junkies is one thing, but kidnapping with intent to murder?"

Elizabeth frowned, noticing how the others were slowly moving round them, surrounding them. She glanced about her warily before stepping forward, her own gun cocked and loaded.

"Mr McCormack, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I'm sure you've heard of Gene Hunt before?"

Instead of an answer, the found herself grabbed, her arm crushed by a huge amount of strength. She shouted in pain, dropped her gun and found herself face to armpit with Peter McCormack. She felt something cold on her temple and dared to look up. She swallowed back the tears when she saw the butt of the shotgun at her head.

"The hard way or the easy way you say?" grinned McCormack, "Drop your guns, or I kill the girl…"

Through teary eyes, Elizabeth noticed the look of absolute anger on Chris' face. It was mirrored by Sam, and she knew the thoughts that would be going through his head. They were practically brother and sister, and she just knew that he wasn't about to let her get killed.

She watched as he held his hands up, "All right. Let her go…"

McCormack laughed cruelly, "Yeah, right."

Chris lowered his own gun now, "Lizzy, stay calm…"

McCormack grinned and leered in her face, "Lizzy. That's a pretty name. Think I might keep ya, for a little fun and games…"

She tried desperately to get away from the stench of his breath, but he was too strong. She thought back to her years of training, how to get out of situations such as this. But nothing immediately came to mind. She cursed to herself but then, something came to her.

She brought her head forwards and then slammed it backwards. She heard the crack of bone and felt McCormack let go of her. She turned, saw the shotgun on the floor and McCormack cradling his splintered nose. She bent down, picked up her gun and turned on him.

"Annie, get your parents down…"

She stepped forward slightly, "Peter McCormack, I am arresting you for possession of cocaine with intent to sell and kidnap. You do not have to say anything…"

But before she could finish, she heard the bang and felt the hot lead in her stomach. She looked down, saw blood seeping from her stomach, spreading out on her jumper. She held her stomach, falling to her knees. It hurt, oh god it hurt. She looked up and saw McCormack pointing a smoking pistol at her, leering at her with blackened teeth. She fell, heard shouts, gunshots.

It all seemed to last a lifetime. Shouts, gunshots, swearing from the Guv. But then it all went silent. She felt someone kneel beside her, touch her face, heard them talk to her.

"Lizzy. You're gunna be all right…"

She knew that voice. She opened her eyes painfully and saw Chris. She gave him a weak smile and tried to sit up, but he made her stay where she was, "Did we get him?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Guv shot him in the arse. He's been taken in with his gang. Ray's dug out a stash of cocaine too."

She nodded, felt herself grow cold.

"There's an ambulance on the way"

Then everything went black.

TWELVE

DI Elizabeth Burgess woke up to the sound of beeping. As her eyes accustomed to the light, she tried to sit up.

"Mum? Mark?"

"Shhh, no, it's Chris. You're all right now…"

She blinked and saw the blurry face of Chris Skelton looking over her. She smiled weakly at him, saw it returned.

"I thought you were a goner."

She laughed slightly, wincing from the pain that shot through her stomach, "Gotta do more than shoot me to kill me Chris…"

She thought back to the accident, the white van speeding towards her, the crunch of metal. Even that hadn't killed her, not yet at any rate. She sighed, felt a hand on her own.

"You're a fighter," Chris paused, "I was so worried about you…who's mark?"

She sighed and looked at him, wanting to itch her nose where the tube was, "Just an old friend…"

He smiled at her, "I'll go, you need some rest."

He turned and began to walk away. After a moment she struggled to a sitting position, "Chris wait!"

He stopped, turned back to her with a small smile. He walked back over and sat on the plastic seat that was positioned by her bed next to the heart monitor. She looked at him with what seemed like sadness in her eyes.

"Mark isn't just an old friend…he was my DCI at London Met…and my boyfriend" she sighed and took his hand, "You remember when I first came here, and I told you that you wouldn't understand what was going on in my head?"

He nodded, "I told you to try me."

"You're going to think I'm crazy saying this…but you have to promise not to walk out or anything."

He just nodded, a look of confusion on his face.

With a sigh, she began, "You're not going to believe a word of this. Chris, I wasn't born until 1978…" she registered the look of shock on his face, "I'm twenty eight, and I'm from 2006…the thing is, Sam is as well. He had an accident and is in a coma in hospital. Three months ago now, I went to visit him in the hospital. I bumped into his girlfriend, Maya, and she told me that she couldn't bring herself to go in and see him because…because she'd found someone else. I was shocked, could hardly believe what I was hearing. Maya was practically part of the family…"

She sighed, "I went and sat in the room with him, talking to someone who was just lying there. I was in tears and I tried to tell him what Maya had said. But I couldn't…I left the hospital, desperate to get to work and take my mind off what was happening. As I pulled out of the hospital and onto the main road, a white van was speeding towards me. There was nothing I could do…I couldn't get out of the way. All I heard was the crunch of metal and then everything went black. I woke up on a bench outside the hospital I had just visited. It was weird, but despite me looking, I couldn't see the wreckage of my car…and everyone was walking round in seventies gear…the type I used to wear at seventies nights at college…" she laughed, "I thought someone was playing a sick joke on me. So I got up and I walked into town. I picked up a paper and the date said 1973…I didn't understand it. It was getting too elaborate to be a joke. I thought that if I came to the station then everything would be sorted out. But I got there and I found it was all totally different. I mean, how can a joke pull off something that huge, with all the old cars and stuff? When I walked into CID office, I was in shock. The Guv announced that I was a new transfer from the London met and I had to play along. I recognised Sam instantly and he recognised me…but I was confused, really confused. I don't know what's going on Chris…I had an accident and I woke up in 1973, five years before I was born! I don't know if I'm mad, in a coma or back in time!"

She finished lamely and tried to ignore the shocked look that Chris was giving her, "So you're from 2006…bloody hell…"

She lowered her gaze, "You don't believe me…"

He took her hand and made her look at him, "Lizzy, I trust you with my life…if you say you're from 2006, then I believe you. But you still haven't really said anything about this Mark guy…"

She looked up at him, "I was a DI at London Met for years and my DCI, Mark Radcliff, he was a total sweetheart. He asked me out for a drink, I accepted and it all went from there really. He moved back to Manchester with me when I became a DCI but…" she sighed, "The other day, I got this strange phone call…mark was on the other end of the line. He couldn't hear me. But he told me that he wasn't coming to see me anymore because he had to move on…"

She lowered her gaze once more, "And it looks like I'm here for the long term, so I guess I'd better move on as well…"

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at Chris. He still held onto her hand, and it looked as if he himself was fighting with emotion.

"Lizzy…I've wanted to tell you for ages. My last relationship ended badly. I didn't think I could feel for anyone the way I did Lucy. But then you walked into the office…" he trailed off, "This probably isn't the best time to say this…but I think you're great, the most fantastic girl I've ever met…"

She gave him a smile, "Are you asking me out?"

He went slightly red and she noticed his palms were sweating, "Er…yeah…"

Laughing, she touched his face, "Good! Because I'm saying yes!"

Chris grinned and leant in towards her. He kissed her gently, not taking any notice as the hospital doors swung open.

"Chris, put that bloody plonk down."

He pulled away and turned to see the Guv standing there with a huge bunch of flowers in his arms, "Aw, Guv you shouldn't have."

"They're not for you, you div." he turned to Lizzy, "Now don't go thinking I make a habit of doing this. My wife and Cartwright made me do it."

Elizabeth laughed and took the bunch of flowers from Hunt, "Thank you Guv. They're beautiful."

"What can I say? You're brave for a plonk, stopped Cartwright getting shot."

She gave him a smile, studied his embarrassed look. In the doorway behind him was Ray, Annie and Sam. They were all looking at her as if she was some kind of hero, and it embarrassed her. She was no hero. She was just in the way when McCormack had fired the gun. It could have been any of them in that hospital bed. They each walked into the room. Ray gave her a nod of his head. Annie came over to the bed side and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much Lizzy. We got my parents out because of you, and I got to go and see Roxy Music. Met Brian Ferris and everything"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, couldn't say anything because she was so teary. Sam sat down on the other plastic seat by her bed and took her hand.

"I was so worried about you…"

"You needn't have been."

He shrugged, "You know me…always worry about you."

She grinned, "That's what big brothers do. Sam, I'm going to change my name back to Tyler."

He kissed her hand, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

She thought back to everything that had happened previously, everything that had happened in their past. Their future. She remembered the day of her eighteenth birthday vividly. It had been the summer before she was due to enter the force, and her mum had organised a massive party. Sam had come back from work to celebrate with her, to 'get her drunk' as he had put it. Evening had fallen and her friends from college had begun to arrive when suddenly the man she and Sam called Dad had shown up, demanding to her mum that she be told the truth. Elizabeth had stood there in the middle of the dining room, surrounded by her friends, as her mum had told her that her real parents had died in a coach accident when she was three, and that she had been brought up by the Tyler's. Everything had erupted, Elizabeth had screamed at her mum and dad, demanding to know why they had kept it secret for so long. She had grabbed a bottle of vodka and stormed out of the house.

Sam had come after her, and found her sat on a bench in the park swigging from the vodka bottle. At first she had acted as if she hardly knew him, acted cold and uncaring. He had produced his own bottle of vodka and sat there on the park bench with her, drinking away.

_"Some eighteenth birthday huh?"_

_Lizzy looked at her brother, her eyes cold, "Hardly a great birthday…"_

_"Oh come on. It's been great up __till__ now, surely."_

_She shrugged, "Why didn't they…she…tell me Sam?"_

_He sighed, stared at the clear liquid in his bottle. His mind was racing, remembering his twelfth birthday when he had been in that very same coach accident that had killed her mum and dad. It had been a harrowing experience, but he remembered clearly that Laura and Ben's dying wish was that his mum and dad should look after Elizabeth. He had managed to escape with just a broken arm, and a three year old clutching his hand._

_He looked at her with his dark eyes, "I was in that coach accident Lizzy…your mum and dads dying wish was that my mum and dad should look after you" he laughed, "Not that Dad was ever there…so they __took you in and you grew up thinking you were a Tyler. You grew up thinking I was your brother, and I came to think of you as my sister and my best friend. Your last name is Burgess, Lizzy…mum thought it best that you didn't find out anything until you turned eighteen."_

_She took a swig of vodka, felt it burn as it went down her throat, "It hurts…"_

_She turned to him, "Burgess…then that's it…I'm not a bloody Tyler any more. I'll join the force as WPC Burgess…"_

Elizabeth sighed, thinking back to the time when everything had gone wrong. She knew now that the decision to be known as Burgess had been the wrong one. In her heart she was a Tyler and she always would be. It had taken her years to forgive the woman she called Mum and she had only reconciled with her when she had retransferred over to Manchester. Oh, she had remained close to Sam of course. Nothing could ever come between them.

Now, as she looked at her brother in that small hospital room, she gave him a smile and clasped his hand, "I'm a Tyler through and through. Nothing's ever gunna change that."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He gently pushed Chris towards the bed and placed her hand in his, "Good, make sure it doesn't. Now you two…I want you to be happy. Look after her."

He said nothing more, just turned and left the hospital room, sparing a look at Annie as he did so. He was pleased for his sister but he couldn't help but wish he was in the same situation with Annie Cartwright.

THIRTEEN – four weeks later

Sam Tyler felt as if he was walking on air as he kissed Annie. Over the past few weeks everything had fallen into place, everything was working out. His sister was out of hospital and recovering and despite the big thing that had happened with Harry Morgan everything was back to normal. He had discovered that he wasn't happy in 2006, had gone back for a matter of hours after waking from his so called coma and had discovered that what Nelson said was true. He had left his heart in 1973. So he had made the decision to throw himself off the roof of CID. And now, here he was admitting his feelings for Annie.

He touched her face as he kissed her, felt himself soaring. He knew she was feeling the same from the way she returned the kiss.

"Oi Tyler! Put that bloody plonk down! We've got a case."

Sam pulled away from Annie, smiled at her before turning to the Guv. He held the door to the Cortina open for Annie and let her slide in beside Ray. He jumped in beside the Guv.

"You sure you're ready for this? You were shot after all."

The Guv shook his head, cursing Tyler. He wouldn't have been shot if it wasn't for him and his bloody uncover work for Harry Morgan. Fancy being an undercover officer from Hyde under a so called false name, trying to oust him from his position. He shook his head. What a load of hooey. Tyler had proved that he belonged with Division A.

Sam grinned at the passengers in the car, hardly believing that they had accepted him back to willingly, after his betrayal. Even Ray was listening to him, and that was unheard of.

The radio buzzed.

_We're losing him_

Sam shook his head, "I hate this station" he fiddled with the radio until the sounds of David Bowie's life on Mars filled the car, "That's better" he said with a grin as the Guv pressed his foot on the accelerator and the Cortina shot off down the road.

As they raced down the road, Sam turned to Chris, "How's Lizzy?"

Chris grinned, "Getting better. She can't wait to get back to work, but I've told her she's not allowed back until she's totally better."

Sam grinned and shook his head. This was home, and he only hoped that it would stay that way.

**Meanwhile…**

Elizabeth Tyler sat in the flat that now belonged to her and Chris and couldn't help but smile to herself. She was getting better by the day, feeling much stronger. And she was happy. Chris was the best partner she could ever have hoped for. He was so kind and caring, an absolutely fantastic bloke.

In the corner, the telephone rang. Even though she knew who it would be from, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Hello?"

_We're losing her_

She shook her head and placed the phone back on the hook. So, if she was in a coma, she was dying. She knew it wouldn't bother her where she was. Sam had told her that he had woken up in 2006, that he had hated it and had jumped off a roof. He reckoned he was dead in 2006, but that he was alive and well. She didn't really understand, but she knew she was in the same situation. 1973 was her home, where she was happy. She didn't need to wake up and throw herself off a roof to know that.

The TV switched itself on and the test card showed up. She stared at it, noticing that the blonde haired girl was moving.

_You've made your choice then_

She nodded, "Yep…this is where I'm staying"

_I hope you've made the right choice._

Elizabeth grinned, "Oh I have."

She heard the beeping in her head once more, not constant this time but one long drawn out one. She knew what it meant. She didn't need to hear the voice that confirmed it.

_Time of death, 15:43_

Switching the TV off, she looked at the clock on the wall and grinned. 3.43pm. The start of the rest of her life.

FOURTEEN – EPILOGUE

LONDON METROPOLITAN POLICE 1981

DCI Elizabeth Skelton studied the office of detectives, scrutinising their every move. She stood at the front of the office, in her smart trouser suit while most of them were scruffy, unhappy and loutish looking. Beside her was stood her team, the team she had stuck with for eight years. DCI Gene Hunt, soon to be superintendent, DI Ray Carling and DI Chris Skelton, her husband.

She crossed her arms. This team didn't look like anything special but they were here to change that. Elizabeth had insisted to the superintendent that uniform was to be brought in for everyone under DI, whilst those above that were to dress smartly. She had insisted that the team had a set of rules.

"Ok then boys, I'm bringing in some rules. You're not going to like them but quite frankly, I don't give a toss"

That earned her a grin from Hunt

"First off, everyone below the rank of DI is to wear uniform," she pointed to the locker room where a young receptionist was sat at a desk with a pile of uniform, "Once this meeting is over, you're all going to go in there, collect your uniform and change. You will receive a spare set and you will wear you uniform to work every day."

It earned her a mixture of curses from the team assembled in front of her. She continued

"As well as that, this office is being made no smoking. You want to smoke, you go outside. I do not want to work in a smoky environment. There will also be no drinking on the job. You want a pint, you go to the pub after work, you do not drink on my time."

There was murmuring throughout the office, "Bloody plonk. How the bloody hell did she make it to DCI?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Thank you DC Andrews. Shall I tell you how I made it to DCI? I have been in the force for eighteen years and I have worked bloody hard to get where I am today. I have served under the best, I have helped bring down some of the worst criminals you could ever think of, much worse than anything a lot of you will ever come across. And the next time you call me a 'bloody plonk' I will demote you faster than your arse can sit in that seat over there. Do I make myself clear?"

It earned her an embarrassed nod. She grinned at Gene who gave her a nod. She had learned well under him and in some ways he felt proud of her. She would make a fantastic DCI, would turn the force into what it should be. Gene learnt in the years after 1973 that being a copper wasn't just about beating up the wrong guy because he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that it was about evidence. Evidence, something that Sammy boy had always been so bloody interested in.

He watched as the new team lined themselves up outside the locker room, collected their uniform and disappeared inside. When they came out, they all looked much smarter, like a proper force and he felt a certain sense of pride that this was what he had helped to shape. He turned to Elizabeth who was stood with Chris, her husband, and he shook his head. They were the perfect couple, suitably matched, and they often worked together. They had all been completely wrong about Chris. He wasn't the Div they all made out and had turned into quite the technological whiz kid.

He missed Manchester, but in a way he was glad he had left it to Tyler. All the reports he was getting was of an absolutely fantastic CID, under the guidance of DCI Tyler and his wife, the former WDC Cartwright, now WDI Tyler. He had missed the wedding but Chris had told him all about it and it sounded like he had missed a right old knees up.

He shot a grin over at Ray who was sporting a new romantic perm, "Right then Raymondo, fire up the Quattro! Let's go get that irritating twat before he can try and blow up anything else!"

Elizabeth gave the Guv a grin and a slight wave as he and ray left the office. She cast her gaze over her now uniformed team and she thought, with a smile, that soon the police force would be the way it should be. She took Chris' hand and kissed him on the cheek gently. She had a lot to thank him for, for helping her through some tough times, for getting her out of stifling Manchester. In some ways she wished she hadn't gone. She missed her brother more than anything, but that was always what weekends were for.

Now, as she gazed around the office, she couldn't help but feel a certain sense of pride. She had made it to DCI, was now in charge of a team. That was something that Gene Hunt had always said would never happen.


End file.
